1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device capable of connecting to a control device, a recording device control method, and a storage medium for storing a program for implementing the method.
2. Related Art
Recording devices (image forming devices) that operate according to commands received from a control device (host computer) are known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2001-260435. Such recording devices temporarily write commands received from the control device to a buffer (memory), and sequentially execute the commands written in the buffer.
In addition to normal commands for recording images, for example, the commands that such recording devices receive from the control device also include real-time commands requiring immediate execution. Examples of such commands include commands requesting the return of recording device status information, and reset commands.
The recording device must manage the real-time commands and normal commands stored in the buffer so that the real-time commands are executed immediately and the unexecuted normal commands are executed in the order received. This makes the process of managing the buffered commands complicated and time-consuming.